


Tomorrow

by OnSeReverra18



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Explicit Language, F/M, Gen, Hope you enjoy, Levi Ackerman - Freeform, Levi is love Levi is life, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Multi, Random & Short, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), inaccurate history, intertwined timelines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 02:49:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14251452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnSeReverra18/pseuds/OnSeReverra18
Summary: When Levi stumbles into your apartment, little did you know your lives were already intertwined





	Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic here on AO3! Check out my works on Wattpad; Levetra_

"What do you mean you've lost inspiration to write?! Your deadline is in three months and this is what you give me?!" Your editor screamed at you. You were crowned one of the best writers in the country because of your strange imagination but lately, you've lost everything. You just sit there and stare at a blank screen with the cursor flashing.

"I've got nothing else to write." You sighed and pinched the bridge of your nose. "I know I'm making your job really hard right now but I seriously don't know what else to write."

"Look here (F/N), You have three months until your next novel debut, please think of something. Even if it's a children's book for all I care. I need a product." She stood up, grabbed her bag from the counter and left shutting the door behind her. You held back the urge to scream and collapsed onto your couch. 

You've been a writer since your short story for an English and Literature assignment was published in a well-known magazine. But it was as though all your creative juices ran out. No matter how you write, your stories would not have a satisfying ending. 

"I give up!" You yelled at the ceiling and threw a pillow onto the floor in frustration. It was hard enough to create a good piece of writing and now, your deadline was in three months. You can't rush art! It doesn't work that way. 

You grunted and headed to your kitchen. You waiting for the water to boil and looked through your cabinets for tea. Realising you haven't been shopping for the past week, you were out of tea bags. Pouting, you went to your second option: coffee. Normally the caffeine in tea was enough for you and coffee was often too strong. But today, you needed something stronger anyway. 

As the coffee was on the stove brewing, your apartment was filled with the calming aroma. You closed your eyes and leaned on the counter inhaling the beautiful scent. Suddenly, a crash was heard from your study. You frowned as your heart skipped a beat. You lived alone and the stray cat the climbed near the fire escapes wouldn't dare set foot in your apartment unless it knew you were home and gave it permission. 

Forgetting about the coffee, you rushed to see what the problem was. Except....the problem was that there was a blade to your throat as you turned the corner. You yelped and fell back as a man with jet black hair and stunning silver eyes looked down at you. He wore a uniform of some organisation you were unfamiliar with and had a unique gear of some kind and swords attached to his waist. His uniform was quite attractive, you'd wear it if you had the choice. 

"Oi Brat! What the hell is this place where am I?" He snapped at you with a stoic expression still in a defensive stance. 

"Uh....hi? And who the hell do you think you are huh? This is MY apartment and I cannot tolerate a stranger just SHOW UP and snap at ME!" You eyed him but remained on the floor. 

"Tch, it's corporal to you. And you're not very scary when you're on the floor like that." He scoffed putting his swords away in their special slots when he realised you were harmless. 

"Corporal huh? Are you in the army? I've never seen uniform like yours before." You shrugged and got up. Suddenly, you remembered the coffee and rushed to the kitchen afraid something would happen. You didn't feel like burning the apartment to ashes. Not today. <\-- (Pun intended.)

"Coffee first, I need a boost and hurry up brat!" He hissed as he followed you into the kitchen. "And where am I?" 

"First of all Captain I-think-I'm-superior-to-everyone, I'm not a brat, and you are in my apartment, on the fifth floor of Sina Park." You answered him stirring the coffee and pouring it into two separate mugs. 

"Tch, Sina Park? You mean Wall Sina?" 

"So the legends were true then," You laughed.

"What legends?"

"Ah, there was a legend that this land used to be.....well there used to be three walls that shielded humans from beasts-"

"Titans." He interrupted causing you to scowl at him. 

"And now thousands of years later, the walls are completely gone and this is now a land of peace." You said placing his cup of coffee in front of him and sitting down across from the strange man sipping your coffee. 

"Levi."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Levi. Levi Ackerman is my name. I'm a squad leader and corporal from the thousands of years ago that you spoke of where there were 'beasts' and walls that shielded the humans."

"Huh," You considered what he said. "Then why the hell are you in my apartment? And is that blood?!"

"To hell would I know! I was fighting in battle and I slipped, falling to the ground only to land here. And this blood isn't mine. Surprised you didn't notice earlier." He answered sipping his coffee. "Tch, this coffee actually tastes nice for once."

For some reason, you blushed at his compliment. He was attractive but his story made you question his sanity. "So you're not from......now......are you?"

"What year is this?"

"Umm 2017..."

"Definitely not. It was year 847." You blinked. Year 847?! That was thousands of years ago! You quietly observed Levi as he sipped his coffee. He sat formally and held his cup in an odd way. You couldn't help but question why there were leather straps wrapping his body and what the gear was. 

"Quit staring," He huffed and put his cup down.

"What are the straps for? And the gear?" 

"You're an annoying one aren't you?"

"I deserve to know brat, you just showed up IN my apartment and claimed you're not from this era. I feel like I need an explanation. And if I like it, I might even consider helping you return to your time and perhaps letting you stay while you're figuring things out."

Levi glared at you when you called him a brat but the sighed. He stood up, unclasped his gear and set it on the table. "This will take a while and I'm not going to explain it again so listen carefully, child."

"Oh, so I'm a child now?" You glared at him. 

"Don't sass me." He hissed making you snort. "As I was saying, this will take some time to explain and- Oi don't look at me like that! Tch, I'm not insane and I know what I'm talking about."

"I'm sure." You rolled your eyes and waited for him to explain. 

"Okay. The titans ate people and we still haven't found their origin or why they do what they do. Their unnatural thirst for humans, where they came from, how they reproduce, was all new and no one could figure it out. Finally, we found their weak spot and how to kill them. One thick slice to their nape and they would have no time to regenerate killing them instantly. After that, they evaporate."

"Sounds.......wow." You couldn't find the right word to describe it.

"These swords were specially designed to slice flesh easily giving us the advantage. The gear is called the 3DMG, 3-dimensional manoeuvring gear. This hook here, and the press of this trigger, can shoot the hook onto a tree or building and then it pulls you up. It's very useful. These tanks here contain gas to help you advance."

"Wow.....all of this sounds.....great but please don't use it in here." You pleaded and he just smirked. 

"So what do humans use these days? Firearms?" 

"Well, guns, all different sizes and shapes. We drive cars instead of.......what did you have? Horses? They're much more safer and faster." Your conversation with Levi lasted throughout the whole day and before you knew it, it was late into the night. 

He yawned and removed his jacket. You thanked God that you decide to clean your apartment yesterday or it would've been embarrassing to have Levi show up with your apartment looking like a birds nest. You massaged your temples as your eyes started to droop. Before you knew it, your head hit the table and your mind drifted to sleep. 

~~~

Your eyes shot open and realised you were tucked in bed. Your clothes were changed from what you wore before to your nightclothes. Your bedroom door was closed but light shone from under your door. You quietly climbed out of bed, wrapping a blanket around you, and opened the door. 

Looking around, you found Levi on your couch fast asleep in his white shirt and pants with his straps and gear neatly placed to the side. His facial expressions were calm and relaxed as he slept. You quietly clicked off the light and threw the blanket you had with you on him scared he'd catch a cold. 

A sudden wave of butterflies invaded your stomach when you realised he must've been the one that changed you into your nightclothes. Your cheeks heated up as you smiled at the man's sleeping form. After thinking he'd be fine now, you returned to your room, found another quilt and climbed onto bed falling asleep. 

Your sleep was restless and filled with the things Levi had told you. Your mind flickered at the images it came up with when Levi told you about the Titans and how they brutally ate humans with an unusual hunger. 

Suddenly, you felt a hand over your mouth and your eyes shot open. "Levi What the hell?"

"Don't you 'what the hell' me! You were screaming as if someone was trying to murder you!" In the dim light, you could see the shape of Levi and his messy hair. His expression was worried and all scrunched up. You giggled. 

"What?!" He demanded. 

"Nothing, wait I was screaming?"

"Yes! I had to burst in here like a fucking madman. It was the best nap I've taken in my existence and thanks to your beautiful interruption, I can't bloody sleep now!" He grunted and found the light switch and poked it turning it on. "Well, this is more useful than candles. Thank you for passing out on me and I had to learn how to do everything. And the toilets, you just press a button to.....you know...."

By now, it was very hard to contain your laughter. You burst out laughing and Levi punched your shoulder. "Owwww!" You whined but didn't stop laughing. 

"Quit it brat! STOP!" You laughed harder. You've just lost your shit. 

"STOP IT!" Levi's voice was stern now and you eventually calmed down wiping tears from your eyes. 

"Aw, you party pooper." 

He 'tch'ed and crossed his arms. "Anyway, do you perhaps have something.....more comfortable that I could change into? Now that I know for sure there are no titans or threats, I would like to wear something less....tight."

"I have baggy hoodies and track pants, but I'll take you shopping tomorrow. We could fix you up with some modern clothes!" You smiled and got out of bed. You headed to your dresser and fished out some clothes.

"At least you keep your clothes clean," Levi muttered looking through his available options. 

"Yes Shorty, I wash my clothes and I fold them. I like wearing fresh clothes that smell nice idiot." You rolled your eyes at him ignoring the fact that he's glaring at you. If only looks could kill. 

"Whatever, I'll just wear this." 

"Okay, I'm going to sleep coz I'm actually tired." You looked at him. "You should sleep too. You look like you haven't slept well in years." 

Levi nodded and 'tch'ed again. "See you tomorrow."

~~~

The sunlight that shone through your curtains woke you from your slumber. You stirred as sleep would not leave your eyes. You pulled your blanket over your head hoping to be able to return to your dream. But then you realised something. The blankets that wrapped around you were thinner than usual and failed to block out the light. They weren't the silky satin sheets from last night but replaced with thin scrapped cotton filled sheets. 

You sat up slowly peeling the blanket from your body and examining it closely. The sheet cover was white and it smelt like lemons and tea. It was clean and so were your surroundings. The curtains hung on the railings neatly and the shelves of books were dusted clean. The floor shone as if they had been polished. You got out of bed and opened the curtains squinting your eyes as the sunlight poured in. Suddenly, your heartbeat sped up as you came to your senses. In the distance, you saw something that you thought you'd never see in your sad life. 

The walls that protected humanity, stood proudly in the distance. 

~~~

"Captain Levi! I have a report-" A soldier barged into the room and stopped mid-sentence as she looked at you. You stood there in your nightgown, hair undone, and barefoot. "Who are you?" The lady adjusted her glasses as her other hand crept down to her blades. 

"Oh! I uhm I am uh (F/n) (L/n), I uh....." You muttered running your fingers through your hair. "It's actually a really long story."

"Try me, I have all day." She crossed her arms. 

"Ah okay....." You took a deep breath. "ThismorningIwokeupandIsomehowendeduphereandLeviisinmyhousein2017!" You said all in one go.

"Wait wait, where did you say Levi was? And....you know him?" The brunette asked in curiosity. "And what did you say? 2017? This is year 845! What are you on about? Are you okay? Did you hit your head? Do you need medical treatment? I'm a doctor I can help-"

"No, I didn't hit my head. I know what I'm talking about! Yesterday morning, I heard a crash in my office at my home and then suddenly I see this man in the same uniform as you ready to attack me! I had him explain everything to me! Oh no...I wonder how he's doing now. It's a new world for him!" 

"Before you get too excited, you should know that this is a new world for you too."

"I know, but- SHIT! My editor is coming today!" You burst out. "You see, I'm an author in my world, and my editor was meant to come by today to help me with my new works. What will happen if they find me gone and an unfamiliar man in my apartment?! He may get arrested!"

The brunette thought about it carefully. She adjusted her glasses again pacing around the room. "So you say that Levi stated he was on an expedition and somehow went to our world?"

"Yes, that is correct. And somehow I'm transported here after sleeping in my own room. And is this...?"

"Levi's room. So basically what you're saying is that somehow your lives have been intertwined. That is the only logical explanation now. Well, not much can be done now. I should take you to the commander and report to him. He'll know what to do from there." She spun on her heel and was about to leave the room when you grabbed her arm. 

"I...I don't think that's a good idea. I mean.....what would everyone think when they find Levi gone and replaced by a girl who doesn't know how to fight to save her life?" 

"I don't know, but this shouldn't be kept secret. The commander, at least, should know."

~~~

The morning was cold. Levi shivered under the think blanket you gave him the night before. He stirred in his sleep and slowly opened one eye. He jumped from the couch realising he was in a foreign room but as the memories from yesterday came back, he relaxed a bit. Levi sank down on the couch again and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Oi brat! Are you up yet?" He asked the quiet atmosphere. "Huh, guess not." He scoffed to himself and headed to the kitchen to make some tea. Looking at the stove, he fiddled around with the buttons and dials until a flame appeared scaring him a little. 

"Fuckin' shit! What is this technology?" He yelped but then looked around making sure no one saw his little performance. He popped the kettle of water over the stove and waited for it to boil whilst he prepared two mugs with a tea bag in each. 

He adjusted his sweater you gave him and cleared his throat. He pulled open the curtains and admired the view from your apartment. He smirked as he saw the foreign objects by the name of 'cars' move around on the streets below and the hills that hid behind the morning mist in the distance. He was no longer surrounded by walls that caged humanity. He was free. 

The kettle whistled signalling the water was at boil point. He quickly turned off the stove and made tea for the two of you. Glancing at the clock, it read 9:20. It was the longest sleep Levi had had since.....since he could remember. Smiling a little to himself, them scoffing, he went to your room.

"Get up you lazy ass! You'll be late for work!" He knocked on your door. "Oi! Brat!" Something was off. Levi didn't know what it was but he had a bad feeling in his stomach. He opened your door slowly and peered into your room. The room was dark and you were nowhere to be found. 

Levi barged into your room throwing open the curtains letting the light pour in. He went to your empty bed and placed his palm on the sheets. Cold. You were gone long before. He ripped your blankets off your bed hoping you were hiding but he was wrong. You've disappeared without a trace. Well shit, everything is going to hell. Levi was in an unfamiliar world with no one to help and soon, your editor is going to barge in and find Levi in your apartment with you missing. What is this going to look like?!

"Fucking muffins! What am I going to do ah hell!" Levi exclaimed punching a hole in your apartment wall. "Oh. The walls are made of cheap material....oops."

Levi paced in your apartment with his hands ruffling his hair every now and then. He jumped when he heard an unfamiliar noise. It was as if the music just started playing from somewhere. Using his incredible ninja skills, he found the source of the noise. It was from your phone. Levi pressed the green button and a very angry voice came from the other end. 

"(F/N)! You better have the draft ready or you are so toast! And...Hello? Don't you dare ignore me-"

"Who the hell do you think you are, brat? How dare you use that sort of attitude to talk to (f/n)?" Levi growled angrily. 

"Oh? Did Miss (L/n) have a one night stand?" Your editor cackled. "As if someone like her can ever find someone decent!"

"Shove your insults back up your ass, I'm (F/n)'s......ah...mate."

"Mate? What are you? An animal? Mate Ha! You're so funny, darling."

"House... mate." Levi cleared his throat. 

"Oh? She never mentioned anything. Although she did have a room that was always locked. No wonder. Anywho, Tell her to get her draft to me or else!" And before Levi could utter a response, she hung up. 

~~~

"So you're saying you just happen to be transported here? And Levi just happen to show up at your home?" Commander Erwin eyed you carefully. 

"Yes." The woman with glasses elbowed you in the ribs. "Sir."

"I see. Where do you live?" 

"In Maria Apartments in Sina Park on the 5th floor. Levi is there now and my editor was coming to collect my draft today and now she's going to find Levi there and what is she going to think when she doesn't find me and I don't go home?" You ranted becoming really nervous. What if you couldn't ever go home? What if you're stuck in this time and in this world forever? What if you die and your parents would never know what happened to you? What if Levi was convicted of murder and he was thrown into a mental asylum?

"We can't be sure of anything right now. We can't find the source of the time travelling and from what I heard, Levi said he was on an expedition and was falling down too. He was unharmed when he got to your home correct?"

"Uh yes. Sir. He had blood on his uniform but he said it wasn't his and I didn't have the authority to just tell him to strip and examine him." 

Glasses snorted in the corner and the Commander's lip twitched slightly from your strange sense of humour. You shrugged and crossed your arms as you were still in your nightgown. 

"Hanji, please find our guest some clothes appropriate for daytime activities. I'm sure spending the day in her nightclothes are not of preference." The commander instructed. 

"Of course, this way now dear." Hanji smiled and led you from the commander's office and down the hall in search of some clothes. 

"Hanji, I would like to try something first. This is weird but please listen. Levi said he was falling and suddenly he was just ZAP and arrived in my home. In my dream I was having, I was falling too. I was wondering if there was a connection at all."

"Hmm, It's worth a shot. I mean there's no other leads we have at the moment."

"Is there a way I could perhaps....reenact falling from somewhere?"

"Of course. I'll just get you a set of uniforms and I'll take you to Wall Rose." Hanji dashed into a room and came out with a neatly folded set of uniforms looking exactly like hers and Levi's. "Here, put these on and we'll go and experiment."

You nodded and thanked her for the clothes as she showed you to the spare rooms where you changed out of your nightgown and into the fresh set of uniforms. They were surprisingly comfortable and fitted you.

"Are we all good? Ah, look at you, fresh like a newly trained soldier. It suits you." You blushed and stammered thanks as Hanji took you to the proud walls that stood in the distance. 

It was the first time you've ever been in a carriage. The horses were beautifully groomed and you felt like royalty. Hanji rambled on about titan science as you admired the view. This was a whole new world for you and you wanted to take advantage of this. It could come as the inspiration for your book one day. 

"Here we are! Now, do you want the adrenaline pumping way of climbing the wall or take the lift?" Hand asked with her hands on her hips. 

"Um, what's the adrenaline pumping way?" You asked nervously. You couldn't even see the top of the walls and you suddenly felt nervous. A drop from this height would mean certain death. 

"Don't worry Hun, I won't drop you. I'll have you strapped in with the Gear before I could even let you get up there." She pulled a trunk from the carriage and revealed the straps that you saw Levi wear and the gear he also had. 

"All you need to know is how to use the anchors. I won't be giving you any blades since, well, there's no need. I'll strap you up once we reach the top. Now, how would you like to go up?"

"I might be stuck here forever so might as well take the risk." You smiled as Hanji beamed. She shot an anchor high somewhere on the wall as you lost your line of sight when Hanji suddenly grabbed you by your waist and the ground disappeared beneath your feet. 

~~~

Levi was starting to get bored with the lack of action and things to do in your apartment. He had mopped the floors, folded clothes, done the laundry, made beds, dusted shelves and washed the dishes. He collapsed on the couch and stared at the ceiling. He often passed the windows and glanced out looking at the unfamiliar world that greeted him. He envied you. You lived in a peaceful world he fought for. He watched his comrades die for this world and the people didn't even believe in them. They just thought they were just legends. 

He looked at your works that were neatly aligned in your bookcases. You wrote a lot of works in different genres. You wrote for newspapers, young adult novels, columns in magazines and even children's books. He picked up a book and started to read. 

Soon, many days had passed and all Levi did was sleep, read, drink coffee and find himself food that you had stocked up and repeat. He was bored and worried out of his mind but he was too scared to set foot in the unfamiliar world he was now suddenly apart of. He read most of your fiction works and fell in love with your writing. Reading your works was definitely more interesting than reading and writing paperwork every day. 

But no matter what he read, his mind raced with thoughts. Come home (F/n), your family needs you, what will happen to you, what will happen to me? What will happen to your career? Come home, your family needs you, your work needs you. I need you.

*Stumble* *Crash* *Crash* 

Levi shot up from his sitting spot and fell from the couch rushing to find the source of the noise. He went to your room and saw you on the floor rubbing your head. You were dressed in the Survey Corps uniform and not that Levi would admit it, you looked hella fine. 

"Bloody hell!" Levi exclaimed and pulled you off the ground like a small helpless child with his hands holding you up at your sides. "Are you okay?! Shit, I thought something had happened to you!"

"I'm back!" Your eyes widened. "I'M BACK!" You screamed as tears of joy blurred your vision. You looked at Levi who's face was frozen in shock. You were so happy you lunged at him and smashed your lips to his. After a few seconds, you realised what you were doing and pulled away immediately. 

"Hell, I'm so sorry I-I...I was just so happy that I was back and I just-" Levi held up a hand and stopped you. 

"It's fine. I was very worried something had gone wrong because you were gone for days. I told your editor that you had stuff going on with family and you had to suddenly go away for a while."

"Oh. Thanks, Levi. I...Thank you."

"No need. Now, what happened? And wow you look uh decent in uniform." Levi cleared his throat. 

"Thank you, Levi. Well, I met the commander, I met Hanji, I climbed the wall, I was dropped from the wall and viola I'm here."

"You what?!"

"I thought the time travelling thing was associated with falling and I tested that theory and it worked!" You smiled soon disappeared when you realised that this meant you and Levi would have to part. "You're going to go back aren't you?"

"I have to (F/n), I don't belong here." Levi gave you a small smile. 

"You always have a place here Levi. And thank you for cleaning my apartment. I will never forget you."

"Same to you (F/n) (L/n). I guess this is goodbye. My world needs me as much as your world needs you."

"Indeed."

~Five years Later~

"Miss (L/n)! Oh, how did you find inspiration for such a story?"

"Miss (L/n)! Can you explain your thoughts on your new book?"

"Miss (L/n)!"

The crowd was very welcoming when you were signing books at the bookstore. You had created a new series based on your experiences from your encounter with Levi and his world. There was not a day passing where you did not think of him and it pained you but it also gave you a new life and new inspiration. 

"Miss (L/n)! Could you please tell us how you feel about your new series?"

"Miss (L/n)! Miss (L/n)!" 

"No comment, I'm just here to sign books." You smiled. 

"Oi brat, what are your thoughts on your new series?" Your eyes widened when you heard a familiar voice in the crowd. You looked up and past all the cameras and microphones spotting a familiar face and a familiar uniform. You gasped and dropped the pen rushing into the arms of that special someone. 

"Levi! I'm so happy oh my god I thought I was never going to see you again!" You gripped him tight and held him. You heard cameras click and questions exploding at you but you didn't care. Everything you wanted was right here in front of you.


End file.
